inkmutantstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Odhiche Braon Pack
The Pack This mysterious wolf pack lives in the Aurora mountains. In the night, they howl to the beauteous night rainbows. They believe that this is where the spirits of their pack ancestors take refuge after death. Alphas don feathers of birds of prey in their neck fur to symbolize their rank within the pack. The Beta wears his/her's on his/her's lower neck and upper torso. Delta's wear their feathers on their torso area, and Omegas wear their feathers on their tails. Like all wolf packs they hunt and fight as a unit. On the border of this pack's territory lies a small rock next to a much larger one. Other rocks like this one are scattered all along the mountain range doning other elemental symbols. The Aurora Pack believes that these crystal-like stones were sent by the Creator to the Aurora Mountains. If wolf blood is spilled on the smaller stones, the large one will move revealing a hidden tunnel. Herds of caribou, elk, and deer roam making prey plentiful all year. The only known enemies to this pack are yaks and mountain lions. These mountains are located in the Snowpeak territories and are mostly covered in snow. The Aurora Pack is unusually close with a family of Ursidas that live ouside of the clan entrance. The Terrain The Aurora Mountains are covered in thick pine forests and large boulders lie on ledges and the mountain bases from previous avalanches. There are tunnels hidden behind waterfalls and rocks leading into a chamber inside the hollow mountain center. This chamber is where the Pack of Auroras lives and thrives. Chamber of the Sun Within the pack's chamber are several hollow redwood trees that serve as living quarters for pups, elders, etc. Strangely, this chamber is warm like a deciduous forest. The reason for this is unknown. A fallen redwood sits upon a large boulder. This is where the two Alphas give any news or announcements to the pack. Caves are on all sides leading in and out of the Chamber of the Sun where the pack lives. The redwood trees also serve as a canopy for the clan, providing shelter from the heat and the cold alike. Wolves Alphas * M'kau (Alpha Male) * Autumnmoon (Alpha Female) Beta * Rygo Deltas * Rune * Flameeye * Scarlett * Pine * Feathershade * Deadpaw * Coalface * Hawktail * Karmen * Lupis * Crycis * Inferno * Safyra * Blum (pronounced "bloom") * Skul Omegas * Drayk * Brus * Skarr * Spor * Crag * Stone * Nykki * Gunn * Echo * Ccryo (pronounced "Skr-ee-yo") * V * Icewind Pack Healers *Infynita *Squirreltail *Bearclaw *Fang Behind the Scenes Odhiche Braon is Gaelic(celtic) for "Night Rainbow". Night Rainbow is basically an aurora and that is the baseline of the pack's origins. This picture above is a drawing from my Wolfenized TCW prroject and those I will use for this page. That is why the pictures arent exactly similar to the clone wars character they represent. Anyways, this is just one major wolf pack that will appear in another story. Like many other things on Nyova, they are related to celtic words and a few other things. Category:Wolven Packs